The Jewel of Love
by AshleyEliz
Summary: Inuyasha needs to find a wife within one month. He becomes the center of the TV world when he tries to find a mate during a dating show. Kagome and Kikyo happen to be two of the twenty girls he's choosing from.
1. The 15

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha, unfortunately (

I really hope everyone enjoys this story. God Bless!

---

"I can't believe my dad did this to me!" Inuyasha huffed as his best friend and body guard, Katumu, used his large, beefy fingers to carefully secure Inuyasha's tie. "I mean, I'm only 23years old, Katumu! I shouldn't be forced to find a bride yet!"

Katumu nodded quietly, letting Inuyasha get all of his steam out. "I agree with you 100 of the way, Inuyasha."

"How dare my dad leave _**that**_ in his will! I mean, who does that!" Inuyasha growled at his reflection, despising how mature he looked. He'd give anything for a pair of holey jeans and a T-shirt. 

This is what his dad always envisioned for Inuyasha, a freshly pressed suit and his long, white hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Inuyasha hated it and hated his father in that moment. But, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Inu no Taishou had died and left Inuyasha with the deed to his entire business and all its money and power, but only if he took a bride the month following his father's death. Inuyasha made his lawyer read the will over two more times before it sunk in. It hit his life like an atom bomb, throwing everything out of order. Katumu was the one who came up with a solution, '_why don't you go on one of those dating shows?' _It sounded like a good idea at the time. Inuyasha was a handsome, young, wildly rich business man; who wouldn't want him? He would start off with 20 gorgeous girls and narrow them down to one before the month was over. Problem solved. The next dilemma he'd have to solve is his eternal hatred against his father. He'd fix that another day. 

A short, fat man named Louis waddled his way into Inuyasha's bedroom. He was the man Katumu called when Inuyasha agreed to undertake the idea of a dating show. Louis practically peed his pants when he found out the most influential business man in Japan wanted him to be the producer of the show. "The girls are here, are you ready Mr. Taishou?" His voice sounded clustered, like he had something in his mouth.

"Yea, I'm ready, piggy." Inuyasha pushed past Louis and headed for the front door, where 20 hopeful girls were waiting to meet him. 

---

Kagome felt out of place as a French man directed her to stand in-between two beautiful women in front of Inuyasha Taishou's house. The camera man smoked quietly and stared at the 

frustrated French man. "No, no, no! You are just too short to stand there!" He grabbed Kagome's wrist and ripped her out of place. She heard quiet giggles echo around the group of girls.

"Oww! Watch it, buster!" Kagome warned, rubbing her wrists and frowning.

"Arent you a woman? Should you not have legs?" The French man rubbed his temples with his forefingers, "The camera will never be able to see you! You are too short!"

"I'll have you know, I'm 5'5! I'm not short; you're putting me behind tall women!" Kagome fired back.

"Ugh! You asian women will be the death of moi'!" He pushed Kagome between a red haired, American woman and a tiny raven haired woman. The women shuffled a little to make room for Kagome. 

"Go back to France then…" Kagome muttered underneath her breath as he cried about another imperfection in the line of women. 

The camera man dusted his cigarette and took another long drag. He rolled his eyes back in the ecstasy of his cancerous relaxation, "Uh…Piere? Inuyasha is about to come out the doors."

"What!" The man sang French curse words silently as he backed away from the women, "Are you ready to start the shoot?"

The camera man dropped his cigarette and stomped it, "I am now."

"Remember ladies, smile and look at the camera." The French man stood next to the camera man and waited for Inuyasha.

Kagome felt beads of sweat race down her face, _he's coming! _She suddenly wished she never auditioned for this contest. _What if he's as mean as everyone says he is? Oh well, only one way to find out now! _Kagome had always found Inuyasha terribly good-looking. After she broke up with Kouga she felt like there was no better time to go meet the eligible bachelor. She needed a change in her life, a fresh start.

The large, black doors burst open. A tall, thin man with a long, white ponytail stepped out of the entrance. Kagome felt the raven-haired girl next to her tighten. All of the girls went deafly quiet.

"Mr. Taishou! The camera isn't rolling yet!" The French man looked like he was close to having a heart attack.

"Feh! I don't care." Inuyasha marched down his stairs. The steps were made from white marble with black veins spider webbing it. The outside stairs matched the black and white exterior of the house. White rose bushes lined the house carefully. 

"Monsieur Taishou, I must insist we video tape your entrance." The French man flinched under Inuyasha's deadly glare.

"What's your name?" 

"Piere."

"Well Piere, you're ugly face is fired." Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be burning a hole through his back, "Now leave." 

The French man gasped, but turned abruptly and left, muttering things in French.

The camera man laughed loudly before turning on the camera. Inuyasha frowned at him, but continued to march towards the women. 

---

Kagome felt like everything happened at once. Smile at the camera. Smile at Inuyasha. Smile, smile, and smile some more. When Inuyasha told the girls to go inside, Kagome was almost stomped to death in the stampede of bodies. The house was gorgeous. It was themed Feudal Japan. Old, chipped Samurai swords hung above almost every door way. Ancient pieces of armor adorned the colossal mansion. Most of the rooms were decorated in forest greens and navy blues. Kagome followed the mad dash of women up the cherry wood staircase and to the bedrooms. Kagome stepped into a bedroom painted orange. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she absorbed the ceiling, which had a large sun painted across it. The sun was the color of deep orange, pale red and yellow. Kagome squealed happily and jumped onto a silky, red comforter. _I'm going to LOVE it here! _Kagome smiled brightly as she snuggled against her comforter. She scanned the rest of the room and noticed red shelves and a tall mirror. 

"Oh, wow!" A pretty, black haired woman walked into the bedroom, "This is gorgeous!" 

"I know!" Kagome beamed, "I didn't even look at the other rooms, I just saw this one and fell in love."

"Kinda like when I saw Inuyasha!" The woman laughed and dragged her suitcase into the room. 

Kagome laughed, "He's so much cuter in real life! By the way, my name's Kagome."

"I'm Sango." The woman lay slowly down on the bed next to Kagome's.

"Well, it looks like I found my roommate." Kagome stood up and began to unpack happily.

---

Apparently Inuyasha liked the solar system, because every bedroom was painted to look like the sky. One room was painted black and had white stars and a giant moon on the ceiling. That room housed two girls named Kikyo and Kaguya. Another room was made to look like it was under the full power of the sun; it was painted in pale yellows and whites. That room belonged to three girls named Eri, Aymi and Yuka. Three girls named Suzi, Midoriko and Shiori shared a room that looked like it was witnessing an eclipse. Tsubaki and four other girls claimed the last bedroom, which was painted to look like you were caught in the middle of a snowstorm. 

Kagome was in awe of the gigantic house. 

A big man tramped into her and Sango's room, "Inuyasha is having a cocktail party downstairs in one hour. He expects to see you." The man's voice was low and sounded more like a growl then a voice, "My name is Katumu, I am Inuyasha's bodyguard."

Before Kagome could introduce herself he was gone and instructing the next room of girls to be dressed and ready in an hour.

"Time to parrrrtayyy!" Sango sang as she whipped out a makeup box.

Kagome grinned and changed out of her denim outfit into a little cocktail dress. It was a deep shade of red and brought out her lips tenfold. She straightened her hair and clasped on a gold chained locket. 

"That locket is pretty." Sango had changed into a pink blouse and black stretch pants. 

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me when I was little. It's actually made from the jewelry store the Taishou's own."

---

"Everyone's down there, Inuyasha." Katumu watched the distress leak from his friend's face, "I could tell them you're not feeling well? I could tell them you're tired?"

"No, I need to get this done and over with." Inuyasha scowled before heading down the stairs and towards the girls and cameras. He ached for his stolen privacy. 

All the girls became quiet when he walked in; except for a redhead in the back who had too much to drink. She laughed sloppily and gulped down another glass of Bacardi. Inuyasha's lip curled in revulsion and he almost gave into the urge to tell her to get out. He bit his tongue and announced that he wanted to meet everyone. His eyes immediately found a beautiful girl 

who sat elegantly on his leather couch. Her name was Kikyo. She had long, straight, black hair. Her eyes looked sultry and exotic. "So, why did you want to meet me?"

Kikyo blushed lightly and sipped on her wine. The wine stained her lips red, making them even more desirable. "I understand you're looking for love. You're not alone."

"Nice answer." He smirked and continued to make his way around the group of girls. He met a short-haired girl named Yuka who was making a cluster of the girls laugh.

"Life of the party, aren't you?" The girls hushed and stared at him with eager eyes.

"I…uhh…haha.." Yuka stuttered out, feeling her cheeks turn red.

One girl named Aymi stole his attention, "We were just talking about how wonderful your home is, Inuyasha-sama."

"Heh. Thanks." He strolled off. _What am I doing? This is stupid! They're all looking at me like their eyes are going to pop out!_ His eyes flicked to his study where one girl sat, reading. _What the hell is that wench doing! The party is over here! _Inuyasha stomped into the study and tore the book from the girl's small hands, "I thought I sa-"

"What do you think you're doing!" The raven-haired woman shot up and glared into his eyes, "I was reading that, ya know!" 

Inuyasha was momentarily lost in her wild beauty. She had wide, energetic eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes. Her skin looked like the finest porcelain. _Snap out of it, she just yelled at you! _"Who gave you permission to be in this room, wench!"

The young woman's eyes grew large with fury, "You did, when you invited me here! And, my name isn't wench, it's Kagome."

"Feh! Whatever! Just go into the living room with the rest of the girls!" Inuyasha felt his anger return.

"Fine!" She stomped loudly past him and went into the livingroom, collapsing into one of the leather couches and folding her arms.

Katumu strided up to Inuyasha with amusement dancing in his eyes, "Is she going home tonight?"

"Nah," Inuyasha smiled as he watched her fume, "She's too much fun to send away, yet."

---

-The Necklace Ceremony-

The twenty beauties stood anxiously, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. The camera man zoomed in on all their faces, slurping up their fears and worries. 

Inuyasha gaited next to Katumu, who was holding 15 necklaces. On each frail, golden chain hung a large, white jewel. The jewel was called the Shikon No Tama and it was the signature piece that brought the Taishou business into so much fame. "Ok, let's get this over with."

The girls shifted uneasily as he begun to call names.

"Kikyo, come here, babe." Inuyasha watched her hips as she gracefully sauntered towards him, "Would you stay here and be my jewel?" _That is such a stupid line! I really do hate TV! _Inuyasha was told that he had to say that, since the show was called Jewel of Love. 

"Of course I will." She purred as he gently placed the necklace on her.

Names flew out of his mouth as the stings of necklaces got smaller. Two necklaces remained. Sango and Kagome looked at each other with alarmed expressions. _I shouldn't have yelled at him earlier! Now I'm going to be rejected in front of all of Japan! _Kagome felt anger surface, _no, he deserved what he said. If I don't get a necklace then I don't care._

"Sango, would you come down here?" Inuyasha held out the delicate necklace. Sango whipped her eyes off of the ground and glided towards Inuyasha. "Would you stay here and be my jewel?"

"Yes." She whispered as he placed the necklace on her neck. She turned and stood next to Kagome, breathing a little lighter.

"My final necklace goes to…" He smiled and stared at Kagome, "The pain in the neck that hid from me in MY Study."

Kagome's face snapped up and a smile spread across her face. She walked happily towards Inuyasha.

"Would you stay here and be my fiery jewel?" 

Kagome felt like her legs were shaking, "Yes!"

---

What did you think? Should I write another chap or leave it?


	2. The 14

Kagome trudged out of her bedroom sleepily. A part of her wanted to scramble back into bed; but the other side of her was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. Guess which side won? She rubbed her eyes and combed her pale fingers through her hair while stumbling into the hallway. Sango and she stayed up all night talking about Inuyasha and how scared they felt when there were only 2 Shikon necklaces left. Sango had revealed that she was on the edge of fainting before he called her name. At one point during the night, the girl named Kikyo stormed into the room and told them to shut up. As soon as she left Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.

"Oh!" Kagome bumped into something tall and scratchy.

"Watch it!" The creamy voice spat, blocking Kagome's way.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Kagome yawned and glanced up at the body she walked into before gasping.

"Got something to say?!" Kaguya barked.

Kagome's dark eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Kaguya was sauntering around the house in a bunch of strings. Literally, that's what the dress looked like. Three thin black straps wrapped across her huge mounds of breast. One strap hooked from the center of the straps across her breasts and then travelled down her toned mid-section and thickened at the bottom to cup her private area. It then came through as a thong from the back and connected to a thick collar around her neck. Tiny, black string-like straps showered from her collar and ended skimpily below her butt. Her long, tanned legs were bare till knee-high black, leather boots took control. The heels looked like they were at least 5 inches high, making Kaguya look like a scary, skanky giant.

"Are you really gonna wear that?" Kagome whispered. She wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like that. Didn't Kaguya know that all of Japan was watching this show?!

"It's on my body, isn't it?" Kaguya snapped. Her lips were painted a dark, purplish hue. Her eyes were brushed with mascara and had a thick trace of eyeliner. Kaguya had the potential to be pretty, if she hadn't hid so much of her face under makeup.

Kagome noticed a large, black camera scooting in-between them, capturing Kaguya in all her slutty brilliance.

Kagome shook her hair and continued to walk into the bathroom. A camera man stalked her noisily, allowing her to hear the wisps of cords and jingles of random things she didn't have the patience to think about.

"You can't follow me in here, bud." Kagome said coolly before shutting the door in his face, or rather, the camera's face.

She pressed the back of her head against the door before pushing off and starting the shower. Steam instantly filled the marble room. The room was made from tan marble with gold and maroon flecks sprinkled within it. Everything except for the toilet, cabinets and shower door was 

made from marble. The toilet and cabinets were maroon; the shower door was a mixture of clear red and gold glass. _Oh yes, I could definitely get used to this. _Kagome smiled before stripping off her jammies and jumping into the hot shower. The water hit her body like tiny, gentle rain drops; creating more of a heavy mist than pounding shower. It felt wonderful. _I can't believe this is real. _Kagome poured a generous amount of coconut smelling shampoo into her long, ebony hair. _This is so different from home. _She tenderly massaged her fingers into her locks, allowing her scalp to soak in all the moisture. She frowned slightly; _I hope everyone is doing o.k. at home. _Kagome came from a broken home, in every sense. Her dad had left her mom when she was 6yrs old, penniless. Apparently his young, French secretary had more to offer than his family. That was the last Kagome ever saw of her father. Her mom was forced to work two jobs, one as a waitress and the other as the manager at the local grocery store. She would waitress when the store closed and be back to open the next morning. Kagome lost touch with her mom, somewhere along the way. She became a tired shadow, only seen late at night with bags dragging under her once sparkling eyes. Kagome's financial situation at home only made her work harder in school; vowing to make it into college and never have the type of life her mother was forced into.

She rinsed the suds out of her hair and scrubbed her pale body. _Everything is so beautiful here. _Kagome grinned, despite herself. _Especially Inuyasha. _Her grin weakened a little when she thought of how he treated her last night. _I should've been in the living room anyway; he had every right to be upset with me. _Kagome argued against her resentment. _No! I can go where ever I want! He's not the boss of me! _Kagome sighed and turned the shower off. She'd argue with herself another day.

888888888888888

Kagome fingered through the kitchen cabinets with Sango. Inuyasha displayed his love for the forest in his kitchen. All of the utensils, plates and bowls looked like they were carved out of a tree trunk. A soft, shiny glaze that spilled across the kitchen wear was the women's only proof that it was safe to eat out of them. Bamboo trunks made the walls. Spot lights from the ceiling broke up the room by creating random walls of light. Some of the kitchen was bright and cheery, while other parts were dark and exotic. The cabinets were shaped to look like huge, green leaves. Even the refrigerator was camouflaged to look like it was part of the bamboo walls. Kagome couldn't help but feel like a big monkey was going to jump and latch onto her back.

"Wanna eat a blueberry muffin?" Sango pulled two, huge blueberry muffins out of the cabinet.

"Yes! I can't believe he has them! They're my favorite!" Kagome followed Sango to the wooden table while jabbering on about how much she loved muffins. Kikyo eyed the camera in the corner of the room and pressed her forefinger and thumb together over and over again to make fun of how much Kagome talked. Kaguya laughed loudly. Her teeth revealing stains of purple lipstick smeared accidently on them.

"Ladies!" Katumu boomed, "I have a message here from Inuyasha!"

The camera man raced towards the bodyguard and zoomed in on the 10x10 sheet of paper he had in his burly hands.

Yuka pranced out of her seat and snatched the paper, "Welcome ladies to my home/don't bother with a skirt or comb/Dress like you're ready to play/let's see who's the roughest today." Yuka frowned and cocked her head, "The roughest? What do you think he means?" She absent-mindingly tossed the paper into the hungry hands of Aymi.

"If he wants rough, I can give him rough." Kaguya grinned devilishly into the camera.

"You look it." Eri muttered as the girls around her started giggling.

"Excuse me?" Kaguya stalked towards Eri's small frame. She used the height that the heels gave her to try and intimidate Eri. Kaguya would soon find out in weeks to come that Eri was not someone to try and push around.

"You heard me; I don't need to repeat myself." Eri stared into Kaguya's eyes fiercely. Her short hair was curled into a loose ponytail with fray hair crowning her face. Her eyes were nothing like her small, skinny body. Her eyes flashed with anger, a fury that was burning somewhere deep within her skin.

"O.K." Kagome smiled brightly, trying desperately to smooth out the tension in the air, "You heard him, girls. No skirts or dressing up."

Kaguya's intensity latched onto Kagome, "I'm not changing. I want to impress my man." She spun on her heel and left the kitchen, the clicking of her boots echoing down the hall.

8888888888

Inuyasha raced down the stairs and marched towards the horizontal line of waiting women. He was actually excited about today. Ok, no lies, this whole ordeal wasn't half bad. He could definitely live with the idea that 15 girls were competing for his affection. _And, I inherit my father's business on top of everything. Maybe the old man knew what he was doing, after all. _

His amber eyes scanned the smiling women. They all watched him with hope and excitement in their eyes. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kaguya. "You're wearing _that_?"

A light blush rose to her cheeks. That was not the response she had expected. "Uhh…yes, I want to always look my best for you." She winked sexily, trying to fight her embarrassment.

He grunted and turned to face the rest of the girls, "It looks like Kaguya is going to have to learn the hard way to take my hints to heart. The rest of you look…ready to go." He glanced at Kaguya's broken expression and seemed unmoved. "Let's get moving."

Kagome followed closely behind Inuyasha as everyone walked out of the house and crowded into the limo. The camera man couldn't fit his camera in there, so he took a van behind them. Kaguya trailed a few feet behind the horde of women. Her cheeks were still a shade of pink. The leather straps of her dress swayed angrily as she walked.

"So, what are we doing today, Inuyasha?" Kagome felt her adrenaline pumping from sitting so close to him. The limo was comfortable and spacious, but 15 noisy girls being packed together made even a bus seem small.

"If I told you, the producers would get their panties in a bunch." He huffed and glanced at her small face. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, so he could see every inch of her face. Her skin was clear and creamy colored. Her lips were plump and pink. He silently wondered how soft they would feel against his. A smooth finger tracing across his knuckles forced him out of his thoughts and into the mysterious eyes of Kikyo.

She didn't say anything; rather she stared into his eyes intensely. Part of him felt captured and interested, while the other half felt like he should keep his guard up around her.

Her narrow, chocolate colored eyes slid off of his face and fell onto Kagome's. Her expression tightened for a second before he pulled his hand away and looked at the floor. The limo slowly came to a stop and the pile of bodies climbed out and stood on a grassy field.

Inuyasha walked up to a hose and a football lying in the center of the pasture, "If you want to be with me, than you got to be in decent physical shape. I'm active and very competitive and I want a woman who I can share those two passions with." He picked up the brown football and smiled. Kagome thought he looked his most beautiful when he smiled. It took over his whole face, making his eyes sparkle. She prayed to see more of those smiles in the future. "Are you ladies ready to play some football?"

The girls hopped up and down a cheered, their glossy lips curved into giant smiles. Some were real. Others fake. Kaguya didn't pretend to be distressed, the color left her face as her eyes fell on her high heeled boots. Kagome didn't know how to play football, but she smiled anyway, it couldn't be to hard…right?

"I'll split you into two teams." Inuyasha's voice boomed across the field, "Midoriko, you look strong, you're a captain."

Midoriko beamed and nodded her head in appreciation. She was tall and well built. Her body was muscular and almost could be considered bulky. She could probably send someone to the hospital if they got her mad enough. Her face didn't match her body. Her face was beautiful. Natural pink highlights graced her with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were almond shaped and had a determined glow about them. Her eyebrows were arched and as black as her hair. Her face was anything but fierce. Her voice had a husky, low tone to it, another upset against her face. It was as if her face was so feminine and pretty, that the rest of her couldn't be.

"Tsubaki, you're the second captain." Inuyasha started to walk towards the edge of the field, but stopped. "Oh yea, I almost forgot." He chuckled and picked up the hose, "I hope you ladies aren't afraid to get dirty." He nodded to a man and the hose turned on. A thick rope of clear water threw mud into the air as it pounded into the earth.

Kagome heard Kaguya let out a sharp gasp. _I guess her shoes weren't made for mud. _Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for Kaguya, she was going to have a hard time winning a date with Inuyasha.

"Ok, Midoriko and Tsubaki, pick your teams." Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying himself as he splashed water across the green field.

"You can go first." Midoriko offered. Tsubaki ignored her and pointed her finger to Eri.

"Eri." She muttered, brushing her ebony hair out of her eyes.

Midoriko scanned the girls heavily before calling Sango's name.

Tsubaki's team ended up being Eri, Kikyo, Aymi, Tutalla, Kati, and Yamina.

Midoriko's team consisted of Yuka, Ayame, Sango, Suzi, Shiori, Kagome and sadly, Kaguya.

"Are you women ready to play or what?" Inuyasha barked impatiently.

"We're ready when you are." Midoriko led her group to one side of the field. Tsubaki's group lined the other side. Almost every girl tied their shirts above their belly buttons, so Inuyasha could admire how fit they were. Kagome was perfectly happy keeping her shirt down.

Midoriko called the girls in for a team huddle, "O.K. For those of you who don't know how to play, the object of the game is to get the football into the scoring zone. You can either run to the zone or catch the ball in the zone, either way and we'll score points. You can tackle anyone to get the ball." Midoriko paused, creating a play in her head, "O.K. Yuka, you cover Tutalla. Ayame, Kati is all yours. Sango, I want you on Tsubaki. Shiori, you can take Yamina. Suzi, you watch Aymi. Kagome, you can take Kikyo. I'll cover Eri." Her eyes switched to Kaguya's confused face, "Kaguya, the teams are uneven, so just try not to get tackled. If you catch the ball, throw it to a teammate."

"If I catch the ball, I'm scoring." Kaguya arrogantly countered Midoriko's advice.

"You can barely walk in those heels! How are you going to run?" Midoriko felt slightly panicked. If Kaguya's wardrobe malfunction cost her the game, then she would rip that outfit apart with her bare hands.

Kaguya didn't get a chance to reply because Inuyasha told the teams to get into position.

Kagome jogged over the side of the field Kikyo was standing. Kikyo's cat-like eyes tore bullets into Kagome when she settled in front of her. _What is her problem? _Kagome couldn't help but wonder. Kikyo's slender stomach glistened in the sun. Her white shirt was tied right below her breasts. Her shorts were short enough to get a couple of the cameras surrounding her. Kikyo only had eyes for Kagome, though. She knew since last night, when Inuyasha called Kagome's name, that she was going to be her biggest competition.

Inuyasha stood eagerly on the sidelines. He was excited to see the girls duke it out for him.

"Hike!" Midoriko shouted and ran backwards as her team dashed around the open field. Kagome thought it was amazing that she could do that and not slip into all the mud Inuyasha spread across the field. Midoriko eyed Sango racing along the edge and threw the ball into her outstretched arms. Sango latched onto it and charged towards the scoring zone. Halfway there she felt thin, but demanding arms wrap around her stomach and pull her to the ground.

"Our ball!" Tsubaki announced happily. Her body was covered in thick, brown mud after tackling Sango to the ground.

"Nice job!" Inuyasha cheered. _Tsubaki is actually pretty cute. _He watched as she blew him a kiss and started the game back up.

Kagome was lost; _how did Tsubaki get the ball? What was the object of this game, again? Why is Kikyo still staring at me?!_ She glanced into Kikyo's deadly glare. _Does this girl even know how to blink?_

"Kagome!" Yuka screamed, tearing her out of her thoughts. The football flew point first into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She felt her eyes bulge, and choked a little bit, but caught the ball.

"Run! Run straight!" Sango yelled while blocking off the opposing team.

"Oh, right!" Kagome caught her breath and charged towards the scoring zone. She stealthily dodged two tacklers before Kikyo jumped in front of her. Everything happened in slow motion as Kikyo dived on top of her, violently smashing her body into the mud. The ball wiggled its way out of her arms and landed close to Kikyo's hands.

"This is where you deserve to be." Kikyo whispered, as Kagome lay stunned on the ground, "I know you're poor, I heard you telling Sango that last night. Do us all a favor and stay in the mud. That's where pigs belong."

Kagome's eyes grew wide; she didn't know what to say. She barely knew this girl.

Kikyo pulled herself off of Kagome and picked up the ball, smiling as her teammates cheered.

Kagome's shock was replaced by anger as soon as she stood up, _why would she say that? Fine! If this is the way she wants it, than this is the way it'll be!_

Kikyo started up the game and sprinted to the scoring zone. She could feel the cool air whipping across her mud stained face. Her body stiffened as an angry, raven haired, muddy faced woman stood as a wall between her and scoring points. Kikyo tried to fake a left and race right, but the woman was too fast. Kagome's thin body slammed into Kikyo's, sending her flying.

888888888888

Inuyasha gaped in disbelief as Kagome made Kikyo go airborne. Kagome caught the ball in the air when it flew out of Kikyo's hands and ran to the end zone, scoring for her team. Her team jumped up and down and picked her up before they all fell over into the slippery mud.

"Hey, Katumu." Inuyasha nodded towards Kagome, "What do you make of that girl?"

Katumu folded his massive arms and stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "I think she's different than any of the other girls. There's an air about her, she makes everything seem brighter."

"Yea, I'm feeling the same way." Inuyasha watched in amazement as she and Sango continued to score points for their team. "Alright ladies, game's over!"

"Yey! Wha-hoo! Yes!" Midoriko's team shouted as they gave each other hugs and high fives. Well, almost everyone in their group; Kaguya was still on the field, trying to pull her heel out of the mud. Tsubaki's team kept their eyes on the ground and comforted each other quietly.

"The winning team today is obviously Midoriko's team, so I'll be taking you guys out on a group date tomorrow. The person who showed the most strength on the field today was Kagome," He paused and looked into her mud stained face, "So we'll be going on an individual date tonight."

Kagome smiled at him as Sango nudged her playfully in the side.

888888888888

Sango skimmed through the closet with Kagome in search of a cute outfit. Kagome finally threw a tight, powder-pink dress on the bed and started to get changed.

"…and after she tackled me, she said, "I know you're poor, I heard you telling Sango that last night. Do us all a favor and stay in the mud. That's where pigs belong." Kagome's face grew red as she re-told her experience with Kikyo. She was blushing partly out of anger, and partly out of embarrassment. No one had ever treated her like that before.

Sango's mouth dangled open, "What type of…I mean, seriously, who says stuff like that? She must be jealous, Kagome. People just don't act like that."

"I don't know, and I don't care."Kagome wiggled her body into the tight, velvet, pink dress.

"Well, at least you get to go out with Inuyasha tonight! That'll be fun!" Sango smiled happily, "Not to mention I'll be super jealous and insist that you don't tell me any details." She and Kagome laughed as Kagome started on her makeup.

The dress Kagome was wearing was fingertip length. She wore light, pink lipstick and eyeliner with mascara. Her hair was straighten and came to about her waist.

"I'm already jealous, look at how pretty you are!" Sango collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You get a group date with him tomorrow, remember?" Kagome couldn't help but smile. She looked and felt pretty; she just hoped Inuyasha would feel the same.

Katumu walked into the bedroom, "Are you ready, Kagome?"

"Yes sir." She smiled and waved goodbye to as she left the room. Sango gave her thumbs up before curling under her covers, today had taken a lot out of her.

8888888888

Inuyasha paced anxiously in front of the door. _Where is this wench? _He checked his watched nervously before he saw Katumu jog down the steps.

"Where is the wench?! She was supposed to be down here ten minutes ago!"

"The 'wench' is right here." Kagome walked around Katumu, her eyebrow twitching.

Inuyasha's breath got caught in his chest. She looked stunning. His eyes roomed across her body, drinking all of her in.

Kagome felt a light blush grace her cheeks when she looked at him. He was gorgeous. His long, white hair played gently around his face. He wore a black dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His amber eyes looked like golden fire within the shadowy dressed man.

"Umm…gulp…uhh…" Inuyasha forgot what he was supposed to be saying, "Uhh…oh yea, are you ready to go?" He felt like an idiot, of course she was ready to go. _And not to my bedroom,_ he reminded himself mutely.

"Yes." She smiled and took his arm as he led her out the door.

88888888888

"N-no." Sango tossed and turned in her sleep.

"_Miroku, yes! Yes, I accept!" Sango felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. A smile the size of Japan stretched her lips as far as they could go as she continued to cry._

_Miroku leapt up from his knee and drew her into a passionate kiss, which turned into him scooping her up into his arms bridal style, "I'm getting married!" He announced to the empty beach, laughing, "I'm getting married!"The moonlit beach quietly listened to the two of them laugh, cry and kiss. _

_Sango kissed his thick lips zealously, embracing this moment._

"Miroku!" Sango's body shot straight up right as she gulped in breaths of fresh air. Her hair was stuck to her face in sweaty clumps. It was only a dream. Her hands shook violently as she began to cry; it was only a dream.

88888888888

The limo ride was uncomfortably quiet; it was more than Kagome could bear! It looked like she was going to have to break the silence. "So…where are we going, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see." He smiled, combing his fingers through his hair._ She is so beautiful._

_He must know how handsome he looks. _Kagome cocked her head to the side as she thought about him.

"Oi, wench, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Wench! **Wench!** Who do you think you are?! My name is Kagome and that's what you'll call me!" She crossed her arms angrily and stared knives at him.

"Whoa! Are you bipolar or something? You were just happy and now you're mad."

If steam could've come out of her ears, it would have, "What?! You just called me a wench! You're the crazy one! Ugh!" Kagome turned and looked out the window. _He is such a jerk! Maybe I shouldn't have come here! He treats me like trash!_

"We're here," Inuyasha climbed out of the limo before muttering, "Crazy girl."

"I heard that, jerk-boy!" Kagome growled and followed his gaze to a mini airport resting before them.

"Jerk boy? It sounds more like a super hero than an insult." Inuyasha smirked and walked towards a private jet with a strip of red carpet leading up to the door of the jet.

Kagome froze, "Umm…Inuyasha…are we flying in gulp that?"

"Yea wench, excited?" Inuyasha smiled and strolled towards the doors.

"Why don't we just go out to dinner like a normal date would do?" Kagome felt herself trembling as she stared at the massive machine. Its body seemed too big to lift itself into the sky.

"'Normal' isn't in my vocabulary." Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, "Are you afraid to fly?"

"So what if I am?" Kagome tried to cling on to the little piece of pride she had left.

"Then we're definitely flying. Come on." Inuyasha smiled and started walking up the steps into the jet.

"I don't think so." Kagome shook her head slowly, imagining the bloody, violent death that was awaiting her if she stepped onto that jet.

"Wench, the best pilots I own are controlling this jet, now stop crying and get up here!" He ordered before disappearing into the jet.

_The nerve of him! Telling me to get on! He is such a mean person! _Kagome didn't even realize that she walked onto the jet until she heard the door close behind her. "Wait! No! I didn't mean to come on!"

"What are you talking about, stupid? You walked on here yourself."

"I was lost in thought jerkface! Now, open these doors and let me out!"

Suddenly Kagome felt the ground vibrate and a loud engine roar, "I suggest you buckle your seatbelt." Inuyasha grinned and sat down.

_I am really starting to hate him. _She threw herself into the nearest seat and buckled her seatbelt, "Why are we doing this?"

"You'll see, now here comes the fun part!" Inuyasha's eyes shined with excitement as the jet began to move.

Kagome felt her stomach roll and do painful twists, "Inuyasha! Quick! Hand me the trashcan!"

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha watched in horror as the beautiful young woman sitting next to him doubled over and vomited all over his carpet.

888888888888

Sango splashed handfuls of warm water onto her face. _Will my thoughts about him ever go away?_ She fought back her urge to cry, _no! No more tears over him. He made his choice and I _

_made mine. _She patted her face dry and stared at her reflection. _What did he ever see in me? I'm not even that pretty. No wonder things ended the way they did._

BANG BANG BANG the door shook in frustration as a creamy voice from the other side of the door boomed, "You've been in there for over an hour! There are other people in this house, ya know!"

Sango knew that there were five other bathrooms, but she didn't protest, she needed to leave her tears behind her. _Time to fake some more smiles _she thought bitterly to herself.

888888888888

Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to Kagome since she had thrown up. He had been cursing up a storm during it, but now he was disinfecting her mess quietly. Kagome felt like an idiot. _He must think the worst of me now. _She groaned to herself and put her head into her hands.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Inuyasha watched her anxiously, reaching for the trashcan.

"No, well, not physically that is." Kagome whined and looked up at him, "You must really hate me now, huh?"

Inuyasha was thrown off guard by her question. He stood before her silently, eyes wide.

"I knew it!" She placed her head back into her hands.

"No, wench, I don't hate you." He put the trashcan down and sat next to her. He watched her pick her head up and look at him. The smell of vomit was still in the air, but underneath it was the faint aroma of her perfume. It smelled like strawberries.

"Do you want to make this up to me?" Inuyasha peered at her skeptically.

Her eyebrow raised and he saw anger flood her face, "I don't do sexual favors, buddy!"

Inuyasha growled, "That's not what I meant! Kagome, can you ever just shut up and listen? Look, I planned for us to go sky diving. (Her eyes grew huge) I can see that you're not in the best condition though, so I'll tell the pilots to just take us back to the air strip."

Kagome felt relief surround her body when he said they were going back to the ground. She opened her mouth to thank him before she noticed how sad his eyes looked. He fidgeted with his sleeve and frowned.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this, _"No, Inuyasha, I want to sky dive." _Total lie; complete lie; all for the chance to see him smile, what is wrong with me?!_

"No you don't, don't lie to me, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was low and soft. _He must really be disappointed._

"You're wrong, I do. I want to see you smile, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for fighting with you…let's sky dive together." She smiled weakly at him, "Please?"

Inuyasha fought the urge to hug her; he knew that she was being brave for him, "Thanks, Kagome."

_O.K. so I guess he's not going to apologize to me for calling me names __and__ pressuring me to get on this plane __and__ then yelling at me when I got sick, but he's smiling…and for some reason I'm O.K. with that. _

He stood up and grabbed a backpack and some clothes, "Change into these (he handed her yoga pants and a tight, long sleeved shirt) and then I'll help you put on your safety gear. The bedroom is behind you, you can change in there."

"You have a bedroom in this jet?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears as she wondered into the tiny room that had a large, circular mattress.

"It's not roomy or anything, just some place to sleep." He shrugged and began to unbutton his shirt.

Kagome grew red at the sight of his chest and rushed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

888888888888

Kikyo felt herself becoming restless as she walked around the house. Kagome and Inuyasha had been gone for two and a half hours, what could they possibly be doing?! Her mind answered with a disgusting image that she quickly forced out of her mind. _He will be mine. I will not let this happen again. _Kikyo heard the soft padding of feet enter into the kitchen; Sango lazily opened the refrigerator door.

"Hello, Sango." Kikyo observed her like a predator, memorizing every move and deciding which could be considered weakness.

"Kikyo." Sango nodded in Kikyo's direction as she continued on her quest for junk food.

"How do you like the house?" Kikyo didn't move, just stood unnervingly still as she watched Sango scurry around.

"It's gorgeous." Sango didn't feel like making conversation with Kikyo. There was something very untrustworthy about her.

Kikyo could sense that Sango was getting ready to leave so she spit out the question nagging at the back of her head, "What do you think about Kagome?"

Sango felt surprised about the turn the conversation was taking. "I think she's a wonderful person." She grabbed the peanut butter and bread and left the room.

_She's emotionally weak. _Kikyo took a nail filer out of her pocket and began to slowly file down her nails; _she runs herself on her mood, I can see it in her eyes. She will be useful in the future. _

8888888888888

Inuyasha felt a startling jolt when his hand caressed her neck as he buckled her helmet in place. "Are you ready?"

"Wait! Shouldn't there be an instructor here or something?" Kagome felt panic rush through her body.

"Nah, we're fine. I've bungee jumped before, I don't think there's much of a difference. Besides," He stepped behind her and began to place straps around her, "we're going together."

She felt his hands reach around her and buckle them into the same straps, "So, you'll be with me the entire time?"

He smiled; _a few minutes ago I probably would've dreaded that thought, now it doesn't seem so bad, _"Yes, the entire time."

"Are you ready now?" Inuyasha stretched his hand around her and placed it on the door handle, _this must be what pregnant women feel like _he thought with frustration.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to push the pictures of her plummeting to her death out of her mind, "Yes." She squeaked.

Inuyasha yanked open the door and used all his strength to throw them through it. "Wooooo!" He screamed, laughing.

Kagome felt like her intestines were being shoved into her throat. Her stomach felt like adrenaline was pinching the bottom of it. Her head was light and dizzy. The air slapped her endlessly. She had never been so incredibly scared in her entire life. Inuyasha, however, couldn't stop screaming with joy. His strong arms hugged her to him as they plunged to the earth. He looked like a white-hair star, falling out of the sky.

Kagome suddenly felt an aggressive yank and the parachute was forced open above her. The view was beautiful. Giant, green hills and old pine trees covered the landscape. A sunset painted the sky orange, pink and red. She felt like a bird, natural and free. Thick lips pressed against her ear as Inuyasha whispered, "So, would you rather have gone to a movie?"

Kagome laughed and let herself lean against him comfortably.

888888888888

Kagome had told Sango the story about a million times over when she got home. Sango made her repeat the part where she vomited all over his jet a couple times, Kagome finally said she could just watch the clip next year when the show got broadcasted.

Now Kagome lay in her bed, with the lights off and listened to the soft snoring of Sango. _I can't believe I actually went sky diving today! I'm afraid to climb up a latter for goodness sake! _She couldn't help but smile, _it felt so wonderful to be in his arms when we jumped. It was like nothing else was safe or tangible in those moments but his arms. _Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, _I'm so happy I came to this place. _

Kagome didn't know it, but Inuyasha was drifting off to sleep while thinking about her. _She sat so close to me during the limo drive home. She just kept on laughing and saying how much fun she had. She smelled so good. Her smell kinda makes me want Strawberry Shortcake, but that's O.K., I wouldn't have it any other way._

8888888888888

Kagome slept through most of the following morning, waking up around 11:30am and stumbling into the bathroom. She noticed that half the women were gone and figured they went on their group date already.

Her eyes fell on Aymi, who was lost in a book called "The King's Mistress" that's cover page was a man holding a naked woman. Aymi held a tissue in her hands as she dotted her tearing eyes and read intensely.

"Aymi? Are you O.K.?" Kagome asked her with a concerned scribbled across her face. Aymi didn't answer.

"Aymi? Are you O.K?"

"Huh?"Aymi glanced up at Kagome, "I'm sorry hun, did you say something?"

"Yea, are you O.K.?"

"Oh yes." She smiled before tears leaked out of her brown eyes, "Well, no, not really. The king chose to leave Danielle for Sophia, when Danielle really loves him and Sophia just wants his power." She blew her nose lightly.

"Umm…well…how do I answer this? don't you hate when that happens?" Kagome tried to joke, but Aymi did not look amused.

"You can't even imagine how Danielle feels." Aymi stood up and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door.

_Wow…should I apologize?_ She didn't get the chance because the sound of Inuyasha and Sango broke the silence.

The group date was over! Kagome couldn't help but feel happy. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of him holding other women. _Wait? Am I feeling jealous? Does that mean I have feelings for him?_

Sango jogged up the stairs and bumped into Kagome, "come on, girl! We've got to get ready for the elimination tonight!"

"But, it's eight hours away." Kagome followed Sango anyway.

"Then I'll just tell you about the date until then." Sango winked and rushed into their bedroom.

Kagome didn't feel like listening to it, but Sango put up with it last night, so it was only fair. She trailed behind Sango into the bedroom and plopped onto the bright, red comforter.

"O.K.," Sango started to take her earrings out and wipe her lipstick off, "This is what happened…"

Kagome felt herself zoning off. She thought about yesterday, about her family, about how much her life had changed.

"Kagome, are you even listening to me?" Sango put her hands on her tiny hips.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Ugh! Kagome, I was telling you about how Kaguya started a fight with the waitress because Inuyasha's food was cold. I felt so embarrassed and Inuyasha didn't seem to impressed either. I mean, he didn't say anything to her, but he wasn't giving her the nicest looks." Sango took a deep breath before continuing, "This is the part that confused me, Kaguya reached for Inuyasha's hand and he let her hold it. That girl is the biggest slut I ever met and he was holding hands with her!"

Kagome felt a pang of jealousy. He hadn't held her hand. If anything, he yelled at her most of their date. _That's not true; towards the end he was wonderful._ "This is a contest, though." Kagome felt hurt, but knew that she'd have to get over it if she was going to survive this dating game.

"I know, it just burned me up." Sango played with her hair and continued to tell Kagome about the rest of her date, for some reason though, Kagome felt nauseas and decided to go to sleep.

8888The Necklace Ceremony888

Kagome was just one of 15 beautiful faces. That's how she felt. One fish in a sea of beauty. _How could I expect him to show me all of his attention? Look at all of these women! They're much prettier than I am. _She didn't want to believe it, but after she received Sango's news she had felt her self esteem take a nose dive. _Is he really worth these feelings? _One word came to her mind, _no. _But, for some reason, she couldn't walk off of the platform the women were told to be standing on and walk away from all of this confusion. She couldn't leave, not yet at least.

Inuyasha strolled in, Katumu hot on his heels, "Welcome ladies." Inuyasha looked heartbreakingly beautiful, as always.

The camera man zoomed in on his face. Kagome chuckled when she saw Inuyasha look annoyed with the oblivious camera man. He growled for him to back off before he began the ceremony.

"As you all know, only 14 girls can remain in this house after tonight, which means one of you must go home. Sorry, but that's life."

Kagome shook her head, _leave it to him to make this all sound so poetic._

"My first necklace goes to brave woman who vomited makes a disgusted expression all over my multimillion dollar jet."

Kagome and Sango laughed in union as Kagome walked down towards Inuyasha. The other girls looked puzzled about the vomit comment.

"Would you stay here, get some pedi-bismal, and be my Jewel of Love?" Inuyasha laughed out.

Kagome nodded happily as he put the necklace around her neck. _I can't leave this time. _She watched his golden orbs concentrate on not messing up her hair as he placed the necklace on her. _Not this time._

Everyone except for Kati, the British contestant, received a necklace. Kati was polite and gave Inuyasha a goodbye hug, but once she stepped outside she called him every name in the book…and then some. She yelled into the camera that _this _was why she was just sticking to Bristish men from now on. If Inuyasha knew what she was saying, he would've given her a reason to seek counseling, but her accent was so thick that he missed every word.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Did you guys like it?! Pleease tell me if you did, because this took so long to write and if it wasn't entertaining than there's no reason to finish this.

caio


End file.
